


В то время как

by Gavry, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Winter, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Что можно успеть за время обеденного перерыва





	В то время как

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sillä aikaa kun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456473) by Beelsebutt. 



> Предупреждения: по словам автора, он хотел написать рутинный секс устоявшейся пары. По мнению переводчика, у него это получилось. Намек на джонлок.

— Он и правда со странностями, — говорит Майкрофт, пока его пальцы быстро расстегивают пуговицы на рубашке. — Но он все же мой брат.

— Со странностями — это мягко сказано, — фыркает Лестрейд, сражаясь с запонкой. — Иногда мне кажется, что Салли права, когда называет его фриком.

— Ну... — Майкрофт укоризненно качает головой, не в силах сдержать улыбки: — Может, и так, конечно.

— Надо что-то делать, — говорит наконец справившийся с рубашкой Лестрейд. Он опирается на стол и смотрит, как Майкрофт аккуратно складывает брюки, перед тем как повесить их на спинку стула. Его собственные валяются на полу мятой кучкой, но он знает: их ждет та же судьба.

— И сколько это уже длится? — спрашивает Майкрофт, поднимая брюки с пола и перекидывая через руку, чтобы разгладить складки. Лестрейд закатывает глаза:

— Две недели. Как по мне — уже слишком.

— Несомненно, несомненно, — кивает Майкрофт. Он обходит стол и встает прямо перед Лестрейдом: — Предложения?

— Он твой брат, — снова фыркает тот. — Ты же сам сказал.

— Да, одна плоть и кровь, — соглашается Майкрофт и запускает пальцы за резинку его боксеров. — Новые?

— Подарок от коллег на Рождество.

Майкрофт ничего не говорит, разглядывает узор из оленей, слегка приподняв бровь. Потом, удовлетворенно кивнув, тянет боксеры Лестрейда вниз.

— Он меня не послушает. И тебя тоже. Думаю, придется вынести дело на высший уровень, — задумчиво рассуждает он, растягивая двумя пальцами задницу Лестрейда. Обычно Майкрофт предпочитает не пачкать руки, но в определенных ситуациях этого не избежать. Лестрейд — одно из исключений, и это чрезвычайно лестно.

— Что, в парламент? — хрипло выдыхает Лестрейд, хватаясь за бедра Майкрофта и подтягивая его ближе. — Или королеве? Вряд ли Шерлок заслуживает подобного внимания...

— Не будь вульгарным, Грег! — Майкрофт жестом велит ему перевернуться. — Я говорил о мамуле.

— О вашей матери? — удивленно повторяет Лестрейд. — Ты уверен, что сейчас подходящий момент для таких разговоров?

Майкрофт тихо смеется и медленно, осторожно входит в него.

— Это совершенно не мешает мне... сосредоточиться на главном.

— Нет... Черт... Очевидно, не мешает, — вынужден признать Лестрейд, которому приходится крепче ухватиться за край стола, потому что Майкрофт начинает ровные, уверенные толчки. — Абсолютно... да... не мешает!

— Я мог бы поговорить с ней завтра. Мы обедаем вместе.

— Да... Да, хорошо! — стонет Лестрейд, цепляясь за лакированную поверхность с такой силой, что костяшки белеют. Он не может думать ни о чем, кроме того, что член Майкрофта раз за разом погружается в его задницу — и как на это реагирует его собственный член.

— Думаю, к Рождеству все должно разрешиться, — продолжает Майкрофт. Спокойно и невозмутимо — настолько, что кто-нибудь посторонний ни за что не догадался бы, что он как раз в этот момент во время обеденного перерыва трахает давнего любовника на собственном рабочем столе. Но Лестрейд не посторонний, у него тренированный слух, и он бы даже различил в тоне Майкрофта взволнованные нотки, если бы не был так занят дрочкой.

— Ох, черт!

— Кстати... — Майкрофт на мгновение прерывается и входит снова, слегка изменив угол. — Что ты делаешь на Рождество?

Лестрейд опускается щекой на стол и полностью отдается моменту. И Майкрофту. Наманикюренные ногти впиваются в его плечи, толчки становятся все глубже, шлепки плоти о плоть — все громче. Лестрейду остается расслабиться и держать себя за член, все остальное Майкрофт сделает на этот раз сам.

— Не-е-ет…

— Может быть, придешь на обед в поместье? Думаю, к тому моменту все уже успокоится, мы можем устроить своего рода... — Майкрофт сбивается, видимо, он и сам начинает задыхаться и путаться в собственных мыслях. — Двойное свидание.

Лестрейд почти не слышит последних слов, потому что как раз кончает, пачкая стол и собственные ноги, и тут же проваливается в посторгазменное блаженство, где нет ни братьев, ни матерей, ни психов с их вечными проблемами. Майкрофт наконец замолкает, крепко стискивает бедра Лестрейда и толкается в него, быстро и резко. Лестрейд чувствует содрогание в заднице, когда Майкрофт кончает, но как-то отстраненно. Как будто это происходит не с ним.

Оргазм — удивительная штука. Он помогает продержаться до самого вечера. Лестрейд вспоминает о вопросе Майкрофта, только вернувшись домой после слишком длинного дня, и улыбается, набирая ответ на телефоне: «Двойное свидание на Рождество. Согласен».

Осталось всего лишь уговорить Шерлока извиниться перед Джоном — легче сказать, чем сделать. Может понадобиться помощь высших сил... Но, к счастью, Рождество — время чудес.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "В то время как"


End file.
